The National Wild Turkey Federation (NWTF) maintains a register allowing turkey hunters to record measurable statistics such as turkey weight, spur length, and beard length for individually hunted turkeys. It can be cumbersome or difficult to acquire turkey spur length and beard length using measurement devices such as conventional rulers or tape measures. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that allows a user to measure both turkey spur and beard length.
Other game measurement devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,429,391 and 6,647,635.